Delinquent
by Darken Angel
Summary: Alright, the last chapter (sigh) I'm really going to miss this. Was my fav.- After meeting two trained enemy girls, the two join forces when Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei are captured. Will a life be sacrified for them? How will the new force cope with it?
1. New Rivals

This is a story inspired by my good friend. She was telling me about some dream she had, which got a train of thought going through my head. So I gave it a little twist to start on a new story. Don't own the Gundam Wing boys, you know the routine.  
  
CHAPTER 1- NEW RIVALS  
  
"Heero back me up," Duo said across the com system. "I'm going to try an get into the station….. Heero what are you doing?!" He watched Heero's new Gundam take off towards the station they were attacking. It was a new base, enemy for sure. But obviously the people who built it weren't very prepared to have a surprise attack on them. And, of course, Duo wanted to try out his newly built Gundam. It was the newest model, considering the last one the Gundam pilots had they got rid of. At that time, they thought the war was over. It was suppose to be, but, like always, the Dr.'s just had to come up with something new. Duo certainly didn't mind too much. "Duo, wait here for a few minutes before going in," Heero's voice came over the com system, just before his Gundam disappeared from view. "Oh boy, mister hero again," Duo said as his scythe sliced through some type of Leo. "You'd think they'd learn to send some better defense, oh well….."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero had made his way through a back entrance, had no problem at all. It must have been a shuttle port, but for some reason wasn't heavily guarded. He got out of his Gundam and went deeper into the station on foot. He could hear his own footsteps most of the time, however, there was an occasional soldier here and there. He made it through fast, covering a lot of ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Duo, did we miss anything?" a familiar voice said over the com. "Not a thing Quatre. So you were able to get Trowa and Wu-man out here too?" "MAXWELL!" Wufei yelled over the intercom. Duo chuckled a little, and went to where Heero had disappeared, "I'm following where Heero entered, see yah later!" "Alright, we'll keep busy out here then," Quatre answered back. Duo went in deeper, following where scraps of metal were left. He spotted the shuttle port and entered. "Yep, went this way alright," he said looking around. He spotted the Gundam and landed near it, "must have gone in on foot. Guess I should, too." He got out and started after Heero. "Huh? Uh-oh," he said coming to a four-way intersection. He could here footsteps coming from two of them, but couldn't pinpoint it. "There's more then one person, that means soldiers, damn." He backed up towards the entrance he had just come out of. Up against the wall, he watched eighteen soldiers pass by him. "Huh, wonder where they're going, obviously not to back up the shuttle port," he whispered to himself, "guess I'll just follow." Slowly he followed the soldiers down one of the dark halls. They stopped by some kind of holding cells, *wonder what's in those* he thought. He felt something tap on his head. "Uh," he said, looking up to see a yellow shoe being pulled up to an open airshaft. *He's here already? Man* ran through his mind as he was helped up into the shaft. "Hey Heero," he whispered. They watched the soldiers through the opening. "What do you think they're doing?" Duo whispered to Heero. Heero just watched. *Okay* Duo thought as he returned to watching. The soldiers opened one on the cell doors. There was someone in them. Nine of them walked over to the limp body. The other nine opened the cell next to the first one. The soldiers in the first one went over to the person lying on the bed. "Get up," one of them growled through his teeth. "I said get up!" he yelled, then kicked the body. He kicked it three more times before the person moved. It stood up with its head down. "I think it's a girl," Duo said, "she has long hair." Suddenly the person charged the man that had kicked her. All eight of the others sprang into action. She fought out with what strength she had left; she looked pretty darn beat up. It took all of the men to restrain her; some were bleeding from being hit or kicked by her. The floor started to show drops of the red liquid. She kicked and yelled, knocking one of the guys out on the floor. They only had enough time to inject her with some kind of drug; twice they did it before her tension started to be relieved. She slowly stopped fighting so hard and eased to the floor. She looked very drowsy, almost sick, and was a very pale color.  
  
The other men had entered the next cell. They walked over to the person sitting on the bed; it too looked like a girl. She didn't put up a fight, or it didn't look like it. They injected her once, but only got halfway done when she retaliated. She knocked all of them out with just a couple of punches and kicks. She jumped out of the cell and slammed the door behind her. "I think this is the time we get out and do something," Duo said to Heero. Heero nodded; they jumped out on the other men. All were down in a matter of minutes, all except the leader. He got up, attempting to run. The girl on the floor grabbed a gun and slowly stood up, "he's mine," she said in a harsh voice. There were two gunshots, one from two people. Both of them were down on the floor. The lead soldier was shot square in the forehead; blood was down his face mixing with the rest on the floor. The girl was on the floor with a familiar smile, looked almost like Duo's, eyes closed, wounded on the side. "She's not dead," Heero said walking over to the girl on the floor and kneeling down. "Get away from her," the other girl said walking over to the Gundam pilots, glaring at the one closest to her with a green tank top, "I don't know who you are, so leave." "Some thanks," Duo said, wiping the blood off his hand on his shirt, "I'm Duo Maxwell, this is my buddy, Heero…." "Yuy," the girl standing near him finished. "Uh, yah," Duo bent down to take a look at the girl on the floor, he lifted her head, "Damn! These girls can't be older then thirteen!" he exclaimed. "This one needs medical help," Heero said, picking up the girl and putting her over his shoulder. He walked over to the girl that was standing up, "we were the soldiers that were suppose to be sent out to fight you, and we're fourteen," she said. "Really? You two?" Duo said following Heero. "Do you know the quickest way out of here back to the shuttle spaceport in the south quadrant?" Heero asked. The girl nodded, "follow me."  
  
A/N: So…..spark any interest? I'd like to know! ^_^ This is actually my third story, second if you don't include my short story, so I'd like to know what you think of it before I continue to far into it. Thanx much!- Darken Angel 


	2. Bravery

CHAPTER 2- BRAVERY  
  
The girl led them down narrow passageways, some only fitting one person at a time. "This girl really knows her way around," Duo whispered to Heero. "Hn," Heero replied as they reached an opening. It was the shuttle docks main control room. "There's some men inside, and more on their way," the young girl said. Then she pointed to another passage that led out onto a catwalk towards some space shuttles, "follow that, it should take you to the main docking bay. I'll stay here." Heero handed the unconscious girl to Duo. "This is my mission, I am required to accomplish it," he said walking towards the second girl. "No, lets go," Duo said grabbing Heero's shirt. "Go then, but promise me something, Maxwell and Yuy, that you will take good care of my friend," she looked towards the other girl. Duo nodded, then tugged on Heero's shirt. He stood there in place, watching the second girl. "You shouldn't die, I will go," he said. "NO! I am the one made to suffer under these impaired judgments. I owe them something; now go," the girl said, then she turned and ran towards the control room. Heero stood there still, watching the girl run. "Let's go," Duo said as the sound of footsteps came from up the corridor. Heero turned, and followed after Duo, taking one last look at the young girl with determination on her face. They made there way to their mobile suits and climbed in. Duo leaned the girl as best he could against the chair he was sitting in by the controls. "Brave girl she is," he said over the system. "Hn," Heero responded as they approached the opening of the shuttle port.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girl wrenched open the door as she heard the footstep getting closer. "GO TO HELL!" She screamed while shooting a pistol she grabbed earlier. The men in the main control room were dead with three shots, all five of them. She hurried over to the controls as the other men approached the open door. "Opening docking and launch bay in 3, 2, 1…." The computerized voice said over the intercom. She tapped into the codes and overloaded the sequence to the self-destruct program. Red evacuation lights started to flash as the sound of gunshots was heard. "Please evacuate immediately, self-destruct in 30 seconds, 29, 28…." The computer voice came over the intercom again. All the men were down; wounded, unconscious, or dead. The girl was still standing, but blood was seeping down the lining of her clothes and dripping to the already blood smeared floor. She was shot in the right arm, left leg, and left side. "See you all in hell," she said dropping to her knees. "Self-destruct in 10, 9, 8…." She listened to the countdown and thought over the memories she had with her friend, "at least she'll live…." Then she lay down on the floor, to weak from loss of blood. "in 5, 4, 3…."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No Heero, your crazy! It's gonna blow in a couple of seconds," Duo yelled over the com. But Heero had already made up his mind, he rushed back over to the station in his Gundam. He made a hole in the side of the control center; bodies and papers flew out of it. "Huh?" the girl said weekly, looking up from her resting place, "Damn you Yuy," then passed out. The huge metal hand scooped her up as the station started to fall apart. He opened the cockpit and pulled the girl in, the door closed as the station exploded. The explosion propelled him out into space. He flipped on a switch that turned on the thruster. "You're pretty badly wounded too," he said while he maneuvered his Gundam back towards the others. "Heero! You made it!" Quatre exclaimed. "Did you get the other girl?" Duo said in a worried voice. He nodded, and pulled the Gundam to a stop in front of the others. "She also needs medical attention." "What girls," said Wufei. "Don't worry about it, if they need help, we better get going," Quatre said. "Let's go back to the safe house," came Trowa's monotone voice over the com. The whole station was completely destroyed, taking with it all its soldiers and tormenters. *What did they do to these poor girls* Duo thought as he piloted his Gundam back to the base.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That's all we can do for them now," Trowa said in his usual quiet voice. He stood up from where he was sitting after he was done with the girls. "They injected them with something, have any idea what it was?" Duo said as he stopped pacing for a moment to look at the two frail bandaged bodies. "Not sure, must have been some type of new drug they concocted up," said Quatre with a shutter. "Why were they testing them on weakling like this," Wufei said. That pushed Duo somewhat to the edge, "WEAKLINGS?! I BET THEIR STRONGER THEN YOU!" he yelled getting inches away from Wufei's face, "You have no idea what they've been through! And she," he pointed to the girls who had three gunshot wounds, "she risked her life to save her friend! I bet you would be to 'weak' to do that for any of us!" "What was that," Wufei growled back at Duo. "You heard me, Wu-man," Duo said, taunting Wufei. "You don't know what they went through either," Heero said walking over to the door. "Let them have some rest," Quatre said, "they really look like they need it." They all walked out of the room, Duo and Wufei exchanging insults under their breath. Heero was the last to leave. He looked at the scrawny pair one last time before he shut the door.  
  
Later that night, Duo crept in, hoping he hadn't been noticed. He slowly closed the door behind him, trying not to make it squeak. When he had shut it completely, he walked over to the girl with dark brown, long hair. "Just never gave up, reminds me of myself," he whispered to the unconscious girl in the dark. He smiled as he ran his finger down her soft cheek. For a while, he listened to her shallow breathing, and watched her chest move up and down in the moonlight. Then he pulled out a brush, and started to brush out her long hair. Stoke after stroke, he worked out the small knots that clung to the dark, shiny curls. After he was done, he braided the silky locks, then pulled out one of his own hair ties, and finished the braid. Again he ran his finger over the soft cheek, then got up and left in silence.  
  
An hour after Duo had left, Heero appeared in the doorway. He walked over to the second girl with blond, strait hair. He sat by her, a small gentle smile crossing his face. "You risked you life for you friend, even if it meant losing everything," he whispered to her. He looked up to see the other girl in the bed next to the window that let the moonlight it. It fell across the two beds, making the girls faces seem even more pleasant. "I guess Duo's been hear," he said, noticing the braid. For a while, he two stayed and accompanied the girl. *I, I've never felt this way about anyone. I shouldn't either* he thought, trying to push his emotions down. But the small smile wouldn't leave his face. He sat and listened, as if waiting for the girl to reply. Then, unexpected to even himself, he put his hand gently on the girls face. He felt her soft cheek's warmth, as if it radiated from her. His smile grew as he took his hand away slowly, then got up and went to leave, "I'll be back tomorrow."  
  
A/N: Yippee! The second chapter is now finished. What do yah think? Getting there… Chapter three, coming soon! But on one condition, up to you! ^_~ - Darken Angel 


	3. Guests

CHAPTER 3- GUESTS  
  
The girls were unconscious for many days, but each night, Duo and Heero came and visited them around the same time. It soon went on to weeks, and hope was beginning to drop rapidly for either of them. Trowa would come in each day and change the bandages, until Duo learned to do it himself. Heero started to change the other girls as well. Quatre would send for doctors every so often when they would transport them to his house. They now were saying there so the doctors wouldn't find the safe house. Wufei sometimes would get annoyed, but eventually stopped debating about the treatment of the girls; he lost every time. "Well, the doctor said, if they're lucky, the blond hair one will wake up anytime. But there is no guarantee," Quatre informed them with a sad face, "I really hope they make it, poor things. They don't know what they used on the girls." "They will, they have to make it," Duo said looking at the brown hair girl. "Why?" Wufei asked in a sly tone, but got no response. Trowa looked up at Duo for a long time, *he's not smiling; he has a stern face like this girl was his life or something. Maybe* he thought. Soon Catherine would come by and bring small gifts of food, but wasn't told about the unconscious girls. "Trowa, what are you keeping from me?" she asked one day. He looked at her, thinking about what he should do, "nothing" he said in a flat tone. It obviously was convincing enough, because Catherine didn't ask anymore.  
  
One night when Heero was visiting the blond girl, something different happened. He was sitting by her bed when she started to talk in her sleep, "No…. control room…. access codes…. over 17382 at 93056…. can't fail…. They'll kill her, can't fail or Elizabeth dies…. target, 01, Yuy, 02, Maxwell…. no, won't kill anymore…." Her breathing was more rapid as she said this, like she was under pressure. As soon as she stopped, she returned to normal. Heero reached over and touched a finger to her lips, "Shh, no more killings going to go on. Your safe here with me…." he whispered to her. As he took his finger away, the girl's eyes slowly opened. "Yuy?" she said softly. "Heero, call me Heero," he replied in an equally soft voice. "Heero," she said in a drifted voice, as a small smile crept on her face; a peaceful one, just before she drifted off to sleep again. "Don't worry," he said, "I'm here for you." Then he put his index finger on her cheek. Slowly he moved it away, also smiling a little. *I wonder what all the numbers were about. They have to be some type of codes. Maybe I should take note of these, from what they put in her mind, I wouldn't be surprised* he thought as he left. He walked down the hall to his room he was currently staying in. Walking in, he locked the door behind him. Then started researching on his laptop. "Base…. 32165…. Downloading information…. Enter code, hmm, 17382…. I was right," tap, tap, tap, his hand worked furiously on the keyboard, "huh? Training procedure…. No wonder she was like that." For about an hour he researched, "damn, saved on one of the computers that was destroyed, huh? Another access code, um…. 93056, not the right one…. Wait, I thought I saw something, yes." He went back a couple of screens to where a small light was; it was tiny, only the keenest eye could see. "Code, 93056…." "Whacha' workin' on so late at night, research boy?" "Duo, how did you get in here?" Heero said, not even looking away from the laptop screen. "Well, you were concentrating to hard on whatever you're doing that I picked the lock and walked in. I was surprised you didn't hear me," he responded. "Hn, got to get a better lock, keep you out." "Hey! You don't like me, or something? I…." "Quiet," Heero interrupted him. There was footsteps coming from outside. He whispered to Duo, "the blond hair girl woke up, but she was talking in her sleep about something…." Then Duo interrupted, "She woke up!" his face lit up. "Yah, I tapped into the system and," he paused, "you hear that?" "What?" Duo said, now listening hard. After a few seconds it became clear to him. There was someone yelling downstairs coming from outside the window. Duo crouched down and followed Heero over to the window; fortunately the lights were off. "Hey! Let me go! What is the meaning of this?!" It was Quatre. "They, they got Quatre! Wait…. who are we dealing with?" Duo whispered to Heero. Heero was quiet, thinking about what was going on, "We destroyed the base, we must have missed something," he responded. "But how?" Duo said with a worried tone. "Hmm," Heero said as he walked over to his laptop and started putting it away; the sound of hurried footsteps could be heard around the house. "There coming," he said; then walked over to the window. Duo stuck his head outside to see what was going on. "They took Trowa and Wufei also, we're the only one's left," he reported. "Get out, walk along the side of the window," Heero said, looking towards the door. "What, are you cr…. wait I already no the answer," Duo protested as he climbed out. Heero could hear doors being kicked open throughout the house, *they'll be here in a couple of seconds* he thought as he climbed out the window himself. BANG The door swung open as Heero pulled his foot out of the window, he could hear male voices, "There not in here either," came one, "They couldn't have gotten out," said another. "Kuso, the girls!" Duo said smacking his forehead. "There in that secret room, Gundanium doors, and hologram in front to blend in with the wall," Heero replied. "But, but what if they find them," Duo stuttered with absolute horror written all over his face. "They won't," Heero said, nudging Duo to move on towards the bigger part of the shingled roof. "Ah!" Duo yelled as a shingled came lose under his foot. He quickly covered his mouth as Heero grabbed his arm. He was hanging of the roof only to be held up by Heero. A couple men turned and looked up, "Uh-oh," Duo said looking down. "Heh, heh, hello," Duo said waving slightly. The men looked up at him surprised and somewhat terrified, then picked up their guns. "Damnit Duo," Heero said under his breath. He pulled his friend up onto the roof as they started being fired at. "Uh, Heero?" Duo said while running. "What," Heero said, a bullet skimming his foot. "Um, where's your gun?" Duo asked. "How many time's, urgh, I'm unarmed," Heero responded. "HOW CAN YOU BE UNARMED?! Woe!" he said, a bullet whizzing past his face. "I took it out when I visited," he paused. "Visited who?" Duo said with curiosity in his voice. They jumped down from the top of the two story house as more men poured out of the top windows. "What about the Gundams?" Duo said, looking behind him as the incoming men fired. "Huh?" Heero looked down to see a hand coming from the side of the outer wall. "What the!" Duo said looking at it, a hint of terror on his face. Then the head of the girl with the three bullet wounds appeared through it. "She's getting out of the window that is covered by the hologram," Heero explained to the horrified Duo, "Oh…." Duo said, still looking at the girl strangely. She was holding in her hand Heero's pistol, she started to fire at the lead men. "So you left your gun by her bed, huh," Duo said, climbing in through the concealed window. He grabbed the other girl who was still unconscious on the bed. Heero grabbed some guns and two controls. The girl at the window had slipped her head back in, but had her hand out, still firing. Heero joined her as he pressed the buttons on the two remotes. Out of nowhere the new Gundams flew down near the house. "What about the others?" Duo said, climbing out of the window with the unconscious girl over his shoulder. Heero shot him a glance, "We'll retrieve them later, get them to safety," he said, pushing the other girl out of window. She looked back at him, "I will sta," she began, but was cut off by Duo, "We're going," he said grabbing her collar. "I'm not a child," she said as a enemy mobile suits landed near their troops. *Great, just like Heero. And some more friends* he thought as he dashed to his Gundam. He rested the girl against his pilot chair and yelled to the girl on the ground as the cockpit door started to close, "Get in that," he said pointing to the other Gundam. "Huh?!" she said as she looked up at the mobile suit next to the black one the other guy with her friend got in. "Uh…." Was all she was able to say. Bullets were whizzing past her, one caught her on her unhealed arm. "Get going!" Heero shouted at her. Knocked out of her current thoughts, *how the hell do I pilot that thing*, she ran off towards it.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone, what's up? Nothing much, got the 3 chp up though! What do you think so far? Hope you like! Till then, bye! ^_~ One and only original, so far- Darken Angel 


	4. Upgraded Zero

CHAPTER 4- UPGRADED ZERO  
  
Sweat rolled down her cheek as the cockpit door closed. "Um, um, um," she said nervously, looking at all the complicated controls. *It's just like training; just like the Leo's* she kept telling herself. Duo popped up on the screen, "First thing," he started, "How do I turn it on?" the girl said before he could finish his sentence. "It's already on," he said, *ah man, a total newbie* was all he could think. "GAH!" she let out a small screech as the mobile suit beeped at her. "Okay, like I was about to say. This ain't like a Leo at all, you probably no nothing about this system. It's an upgraded version of Zero," he paused, seeing her reaction. Her eyes were much bigger; shock was on her face. "Th, the Zero system," she said stuttering, while swallowing hard, *he just had to tell me that, 'ain't like a Leo'* ran through her mind. "Uh, yah, you've heard about it?" Duo said, *Maybe she does know a little about it, hoping* the thought ran through his mind. "Well," she said. His hopes rose a little. "I have no idea how to control the system, but I've heard about it pushing people to the limit; driving them crazy," she swallowed hard again. Duo's hopes sunk even farther then before. "Oh boy," he muttered under his breath. They suddenly were bombarded by gunfire. "Almost forgot our little playmates," he said, whipping out the Gundam's scythe.  
  
*All right, those three are out of the way, the enemy knows where this room is* Heero thought to himself as he looked out the window. The sky was lit up with explosions of destroyed Leo's; it seemed like daytime, even though it was 10:00pm. "I hope they trained her to handle the Zero system, even though it's an upgrade," he said to himself. He looked towards the window, and then the door. *Probably got this place surrounded* he thought. There were footsteps right outside the window, most likely about forty new men. He crept silently over to the window sitting down right against the wall. Breathing softly, sweat trickled down the side of his face. His hand was no less tense then usual around his gun, waiting for the first move to be made. There was a voice nearby the door, "They couldn't have just disappeared! They're around here, somewhere. Keep searching," a man said. Men were throughout the whole house; you could hear them even though there were explosions outside.  
  
"How the hell does this thing work?" the girl in the Gundam said. The Gundam she was in hadn't moved an inch while Duo's had destroyed about half of the Leo's. "Well," he paused as another Leo fired at him, "you take hold of the controls, and maneuver them." "I know that, but the Zero system," she replied. "Don't worry about it, it only works if the mind works with the system; you know, if it figures you are a good enough pilot and are able to handle what it thinks." "Um, what do you mean? It thinks for itself? Wouldn't that be like a mobile doll or something?" "Kind of, but it is only a system, it needs a pilot to boost it's ability, just like the original." "What's different about this one?" she asked nervously. Duo thought for a moment, "don't worry about it, remember, only works with the right pilot." "Sure," she said looking down at the controls. Slowly she moved her hands towards them and clasped the grips on the handles. "Let's go then," she said placing her feet in the correct position. The Gundam beeped at her again, causing her to flinch from not expecting it. She moved the Gundam forward, taking one step at a time. Some of the Leo's fell back. "The other one is awake, sir," one of the pilots in a Leo exclaimed to a man searching the house over a radio. "Well, seems the other pilot slipped out into his Gundam, don't worry we have his friends," the man said back over the radio, "keep firing, destroy them."  
  
Soon the girl had gotten the hang of the suit, "works real nicely." "Uh, yah," Duo said back to her, "we're almost done here." "Yah," she said back to him, in somewhat more of a happy tone, "how's Elizabeth?" "Is that her name? How pretty…. Uh, she's fine right now," he answered back, "by the way, what's yours?" "My na, oh, it's Ann, code '0101'," she replied. "Huh?" she said as the suit beeped at her again, "uh." Lights started to flash somewhat around her, "what the?!" she exclaimed. "What? What is it?" Duo hurriedly said back over the com system, *that damn system better not have switched on* he panicked. The Gundam next to him started to move faster towards the Leo's. *Holly shit, it did* he thought as he hurriedly tried to contact the girl before things got out of hand. "Ann! Ann, you have to stop! Stop right now, damnit!" he yelled to her. "Duo, I, I don't know what's going on with this thing!" she said in a panicked tone, but kept fighting. She had a beam saber out, and was destroying the Leo's with ease. "Stop now!" Duo said, launching his Gundam at her. "I can't!" she exclaimed as the Gundam turned to counter Duo. All Leo's were destroyed and others on the ground were fleeing for their lives. Then she saw it, she saw her enemy and it's station being destroyed. It formed into the shape of the fast approaching Gundam. "No! They're my friends! I won't kill them!" she exclaimed. Duo watched the Gundam's beam saber turning towards him, but he already had too much momentum. Then, the saber shutdown, and the Gundam dodged him. "Ann! Are you alright?!" he said over the radio managing to pull his Gundam out of the dive. "I," Ann hesitated over the radio. She was breathing hard as sweat rolled down her face. "Stay, stay back Duo…. I, I don't want to hurt you," she barley managed to say. The saber initiated again and the Gundam Ann was in turned towards Duo. Heero had managed to get back out of the window in the chaos, only shooting a couple of men. *I have to stop her, that system will kill her if I don't* he thought as he ran towards his own Gundam. The Gundam picked him up on radar and alerted Ann of it, "I said stay back!" she screamed with tears in her eyes as she brought down the saber towards Heero. Heero stopped running and looked up towards her, *If she doesn't stop, I'll have to self-destruct her* he thought. Just before the saber got close to Heero, Duo rammed the girls Gundam, but with this system, Ann sliced the right arm of Duo's Gundam off. The Gundanium arm with its scythe fell to the ground, just missing Heero, but Heero didn't move an inch, keeping his gaze on his Gundam. His thumb grazed over the button that could self-destruct the whole thing he had refitted himself, and annihilate the girl he had strange feelings for. A battle was going on in his head, as well as around him. "I said stop!" Duo yelled over the radio system. "I, I can't help it!" Ann yelled back as tears that burned her eyes spill over down her face, mixing with her salty sweat. Her arm was bleeding from the open wound, blood now streamed down her arm and was dripping on her pants, staining them a darker color. *I can't, I can't take this. I have to get out of here! I have to get out* thoughts exploded in her mind as her temples drummed. She fumbled with the belt as the system let out another beep. The cockpit door opened as Heero ran over to the Gundam. He caught the falling girl as she stumbled over the edged of the opening. She was dripping with sweat and blood, breathing hard from her great ordeal. *Poor girl never had a chance* he thought as he looked at her tear stained face. "Uh…." she moaned as her eyes opened slightly. She looked up into the stern ultramarine eyes, but it seamed as if they had a look of concern to her. He too looked down at her, studying her eyes. They were green and brown, stern, yet they had feeling in them, a feeling of great pain, deep pain that scarred her, concealing her revenge. After about a minute, Ann passed out in his arms. Duo jumped out of his Gundam and ran towards them, pistol in hand. "Is she alright?" he said as he approached. "We need to get her into the house and bandage her up," Heero replied. "But the guys will be back, and they took Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei," Duo informed him. "I know, but the girls need to be attended to first," Heero said as he stood up and walked towards the house. Duo ran towards his Gundam to retrieve the girl called Elizabeth. Meanwhile; Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were being transported somewhere, waiting for what comes next….  
  
A/N: Hello to all you readers out there! So, what do you think of it? Please R&R, and add suggestions if you want. See you later! - Darken Angel 


	5. Awoken

CHAPTER 5- AWOKEN  
  
The jeep came to an abrupt halt. "Get out," a man growled at Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei. They all stepped out, their hands were cuffed, and many men with guns surrounded them. "This way," another man said, leading the three teens to a holding room. The room was small, and only had one window, which was barred. "Now how are we going to get out," Quatre whispered to Trowa. "This is injustice," Wufei mumbled to himself, "a real man would come out and fight, not hide behind people like this. A coward. They're all weak." "Hmm...." Trowa muttered thinking to himself. The area was highly secured, along with guards outside. "Would have been nice to have Duo and Heero here, then we'd have more options," Quatre said as he sat down on one of the small beds. *They're going to use us to their benefit. We'll be a ransom of some kind* Quatre thought to himself. "We don't have much time until we go, so we have to figure out a simple plan," Trowa said, addressing both of them. Wufei and Quatre  
looked up. "Suppose so," Quatre said, moving over into a huddle. "They have camera's around here," Wufei warned, also joining the other two. "Okay, so these are our choices," Trowa began....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elizabeth opened her eyes for the first time in weeks, she found herself staring up into cobalt blue eyes. "Huh?" she said sleepily, "who are y-you?" "Hey, Heero, she's actually awake!" Duo exclaimed, turning towards Heero. "Good," he said in a monotone voice through the bandage he was holding in his mouth. He finished tying Ann's bandages, and then accompanied Duo to Elizabeth's side. "I'm Duo Maxwell, and this is my friend," "Heero Yuy," Heero introduced himself. "She's not totally off the influence of the drug," Heero said to Duo. He walked back over to Ann to tend to her. He watched her, noticing the first pale light from sunrise falling on her face. Duo decided to try and talk to Elizabeth. "I remember both of you. You helped us on the station," Elizabeth said, slowly coming out of the dazed state. "Right, you killed the lead man, good shot, in between the eyes. But you still need to rest, time to heal," he said, brushing his finger against her cheek. She smiled back up  
at Duo, a warm smile. *If she's not an angel, I'm not Shinagami* Duo thought as the morning light struck the girls face. "Thank you," Elizabeth whispered; the sun reflected in her dark brown eyes and made them shine. She closed them, slowly falling asleep; her breathing was shallow and calm. Heero watched the young girl known as Ann sleep. Duo got up and walked over to Heero. He put his hand on Heero's shoulder and let out a sigh. Heero watched Duo out of the corner of his eye. Seconds later, Duo left silently, looking back at Heero and Ann with a small smile, then to Elizabeth's sleeping figure. Heero stayed and watched the sun rise higher over the horizon.  
  
*What do we do now? Where do we start? Oh, boy* Duo thought walking down the stairs. "Breakfast, right," he mumbled to himself as the sound of his stomach growling increased. He walked down to the kitchen, "Now, what does Quatre eat around here." He looked through the cupboards and the refrigerator. "No cereal, god," he grumbled to himself, looking through the cabinets once more. "What, does he always cook or something?" he said as he pulled out some pots and pans. "Eggs, and some bacon, that should be enough for now," he said cheerfully to himself. Taking out the bacon and eggs from the fridge, he started up the stove. As soon as the pan was hot, he placed the bacon on, causing some sizzle. "Well, no use in having a good breakfast without good music, plus I could use the mood boost," he laughed, walking over to the stereo system for the whole house. He flipped the radio on, "No way, no classical for me, thanks." Turning the tuning knob, he found some rock on the radio,  
"Much better," he said in a victorious voice. Walking back to the kitchen, a faint smell of bacon filled the air. "I guess Duo started breakfast," Heero mumbled to himself, standing up from the armchair beside Ann's bed. He made sure not to wake either of the girls as he headed for the door. Closing it behind him, he made his way down to the kitchen. Heero walked over to a chair at the table, "Let's see how long it is this time before he ruins breakfast," he chuckled to himself. "Hey, you finally came down, want some breakfast?" Duo asked as he placed an egg in the pan. "Hn.... You're going to wake up the girls, turn off the stereo's upstairs," Heero mumbled to Duo. "Huh? Oh, right," Duo replied as he hurried out of the kitchen into the next room. Heero walked over the cooking egg, "Figures he'd leave it here to burn," he said, flipping it over. Duo studied the stereo's controls, "Hmm, oh, there it is, `upper rooms'," he read out loud the labeled switches. "There," flipping  
off the switch, he stood up to resume his task. "Okay, now back to the cooking," he said, walking back towards the kitchen, "wow, smells better then usual, what'd I do right this time?" He walked in to see Heero dishing out a second omelet, "Huh, figures my cooking wouldn't be good enough," Duo commented as Heero placed the plates down on the table. "You left the egg to burn, again, we would be eating egg surprise by now," Heero said with a smirk. "Hey, that's not funny! At least I try to help with breakfast," Duo implied defiantly, raising a bit of omelet to his mouth. "You can't do anything else," Heero grumbled under his breath. "What?" Duo said through a mouthful. "Hn," Heero replied, as usual. "Whatever," Duo shrugged as he took another big bite. After about a minute, Heero got up and brought his laptop to the table. "Won't even stop work to eat breakfast?" Duo said as he swallowed some bacon. Heero opened up the computer, pressed a couple of buttons, and started the  
laptop as he hooked up the phone line. "They enemy will be back soon," he said as he began typing. "Oh man, you Perfect Soldiers are nothing but work," Duo said, leaning back in his chair. "The only way I know how to live, besides, if we let you make the decisions, we would all be in a holding room," Heero replied. "What!!" Duo exclaimed in rage, "why I outta," he said, as he stood and rolled up his sleeves. Heero didn't even pay attention to him; his right hand grabbed Duo's plate and pulled it closer. "Hey!" Duo said grabbing at the plate. "Nah, that's mine," he said as he blew a raspberry and walked out of the kitchen to the living room. "Always works," Heero smirked, as he typed away. After a few minutes he looked up, "Sounds like one of the girls is up," he said, listening harder over the TV in the living room. Every so often he would here Duo laughing, but it wasn't the braided boy this time. Sure enough, a girl with a brown braid poked her head around the corner. "Um,  
I smelled breakfast and heard the TV, so I...." She began. Heero looked at her for a moment *she resembles Duo some* he thought, and then pointed to one last omelet. She took it gratefully, and soon was on her way out to the living room, "you should be resting," Heero said after her. "Yes, doctor," she yelled back in a sarcastic voice. Heero shook his head as the sound of laughter filled the room next door. "Hmm, so this is the location they took the others, alright," Heero mumbled to himself. A few seconds later, Ann popped her head around the door, looking into the kitchen. "Where?" she said in a questioning, but stern tone. Heero looked at her a moment before showing her his information, soon they started on a new plan; Operation Canthral.  
  
A/N: Alright, done with chapter 5! You have my friend to thank for this; she was the one bugging me to write this. Hope people are still interested. Till chapter 6- Darken Angel 


	6. Plans

CHAPTER 6- PLANS  
  
"Hi-ya Ann, and sir on the computer!" Elizabeth said with a smile as she walked back into the kitchen. She went over to the sink and placed her dishes inside as Duo walked into the room. "What's up? Find anything Heero?" Duo said as he sat down next to his fellow pilot. He tossed a final piece of toast up in the air to try and catch with his mouth, but instead watched as a hand enclosed around it. "Huh?" was his blunt reply as Elizabeth tossed it in her mouth, "thanks" she said with a wink. Duo sat there dumbfounded for a moment, blinking, and then there was "Hey! That was mine!" He got up and ran after the retreating Elizabeth, her laughing the whole time. Ann shook her head and turned back to her notes she had previously been taking. "Hold on, I'll be right back," she said as she got up from her chair and walked out of the kitchen to the stairs. There was a loud crash upstairs, and an "OW!" followed not to long after. Heero turned back to his laptop and started to type, searching for more information. He heard a couple more crashes and shook his head at the responses. "YEOWCH!" "HAHAHA!" "NOT FUNNY!" "C'MON! I CAN TAKE YAH!" BANG, CRASH, THUMP He turned away towards the stairs, looking to see if Ann had come down yet. "Like Duo to be so childish, and yet Elizabeth seems to follow his lead. Just what we need, a second Duo," he mumbled, turning back around to the computer screen. "I'll need a map," he said, looking at the coordinates of the locations he had found to be new bases. "These must be the new bases, all seem to still be intact. We still have a lot to do."  
  
Ann walked back into her room over to the desk by the bed she had been resting in. She reached into a small pocket bag that was on the bedside table. She had it around her waist when she escaped. "Knew I needed this for something," she said as she pulled a small folded map out of the bag. Elizabeth ran in through the door and around Ann, follow by Duo hot on her heals. They were both smiling and laughing. *They act as if nothing is going on* Ann though to herself *they seem so carefree* She shook the thought from her head and Ash jumped across from the first bed to the next. Ann reached out and caught both of the trailing braids, yanking hard. "Ouch! Whoa" and "Hey! AAH!" Were the two responses as the two midair teens hit the ground. "What was that for?" Elizabeth said "we were just having fu.." She didn't get to finish before she was tackled by Duo to the ground. "I got you," he said with a snicker, pinning her down. "Hey! That's not fair! I wasn't looking," she pouted. "Life's not fair," he said with a sneer. "I'm sure you would know the half of it," she shot back, pushing her arms up with all her strength. In a second, Duo was on the floor, pinned by Elizabeth, "How's that," she commented triumphantly. "Whoa, pretty good," he commented back. Ann shook her head at the wrestling two, and made her way out the door to the stairs. She noted her surroundings, and just how big the house actually was. She walked back into the kitchen, over next to Heero, and spread the map out on the table. "Here, I have this," she said, sitting down in a chair near him. He looked over and examined it, then slid it closer to make out the small marks on it. "What are these from?" he ask, pointing down at some. "Bases mostly, for training. To destroy, or use as hideouts," she answered. "Hmm," Heero mumbled looking at the coordinates, then to the map. "Do you know the exact location of these bases around here?" he asked looking back up at her. She looked at the computer screen, then to the map, "Yep, those were the ones with the main training facilities." "Then we better get some supplies together, we have to destroy those," he said, circling the main X's with a blue pen he had next to the computer.  
  
"Hey Liz?" Duo said looking over to the girl lying down next to him on the bed. "Yeah Duo?" she responded, still looking up at the ceiling, catching her breath from running around. "Are you really only fourteen?" he asked, placing his hands behind his head. She looked over to him, her dark brown eyes, with their deep depths, locking with the dazzling cobalt blue one's. "Uh…. no, that was just an age we were told to give out. We're actually sixteen," she said with a sigh. But the eyes staring back at her were making her nervous, they were so calm and friendly. Yet they had pain, somewhere in his soul. Though she tried, she couldn't take her eyes off the boy next to her. She swallowed hard as Duo got onto his side. He placed his strong hand onto her shoulder. It was warm to her cold, harsh movements. She wasn't sure if he felt the hard shiver that clawed at her back. She wasn't scared, she wanted to hug him, and embrace him. "Duo?" she said, looking away shyly. "What is it?" he said, a little started, taking his hand off of her. He noticed for the first time the fear that had shone in her eyes. What was it? That was the first thing he had actually seen in those deep, dark regions, except the pain. Could she love him? He was a year older, but it didn't matter. Seeing her sent a tingling feeling up and down his spine. "You know," he paused, seeing her look back over to him, "your very pretty." He brushed back some strands of brown hair that had wondered from her braid, out of her face behind her ear. She smiled, feeling his gentle touch against her cheek as his hand grazed her. He watched as the fear faded from her eyes, replaced by a warm shine. "Thank you," she replied. They heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Duo sat up on the bed and turned towards the door, letting his boots hang off the bed. Elizabeth rolled over towards the window that was letting a slight warm breeze in, it slowly moved the light blue curtains around, cascading into different areas of the frame. The door opened and reveled Ann at the entrance. "Get ready, we're moving out towards the base 6:189 in Canthral," she informed them. She looked from Elizabeth to Duo, shook her head, and then walked out. She made her way down the stairs. As she walked back into the kitchen, Heero stood up from the table and closed the laptop. Now all there was to do was pack and move out.  
  
A/N: I'm really sorry about all the time it's taken me to write this. I can't believe my luck with schoolwork. Anyway, I'm going to start working on chapter 7 right away, promise! Hope to see you around- Darken Angel 


	7. Operation C

CHAPTER 7- OPERATION C  
  
Duo got up and started for the door. "Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked, sitting up and looking at him. "Well, Ann said we're leaving soon, and I still have to finish repairs on my Gundam, considering Ann almost annihilated the right arm," he said with a smirk. Elizabeth watched it dance across his lips. That was the first face she had seen after she had killed the general on the station. It brought back memories of the horrid place, but she pushed them out of her mind, she was going to start a new life as soon as this havoc was all over. He walked out of the room and down the stairs to the hangers in the forest behind the house. He looked around at the parts and revisions that the last invasion had left all over the place. "What a waist of supplies," he said to himself as he picked up some things here and there. Walking over to an opening in the desolate trees, he looked back at the house. Elizabeth was watching him; she blushed slightly and waved. He waved back and blushed as well. The sun was well up in the sky, and the temperature was increasing. All that gave a little comfort was the warm breeze hither and thither. It rustled the leaves in the trees, and sent some whirling over its calm destinations. He walked over to the black Gundam that was in a sitting position on the forest floor. The arm was reattached; the crane used was still over in a corner. "Hey old buddy," he said, stopping to survey it for a moment. He climbed up onto the arm where he had left some tools and parts. He quickly got to working on repairs, there was still a considerable amount to do, and they were leaving that night. He heard something over by Zero; looking up, he saw Heero was out working on his Gundam as well. "Hey! I thought you were still inside," he called out to his friend. Heero looked up towards Duo, the little light that was let down through the trees shown down on his face. "I was, we need to get some provisions into the Gundams," he said as he walked back towards the house. "Yah, sure, but aren't you going to lend me a hand?" Duo said, wiping his forehead on his sleeve. Heero glanced up at Duo, but continued walking, "I have to go help Ann and Elizabeth inside," he answered. "Oh well, fine, leave me here to do all the work," Duo yelled to the retreating boy. He turned back to his work, grumbling some.  
  
"Hey Ann! Where did Heero say the extra gun shells were?" Elizabeth yelled down to Ann. "There in the second double door, directly under the first on, but watch out for the," CRASH "YOWCH!" Elizabeth yelled, "lock," Ann finished. "YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME EARLIER!" Elizabeth screamed down at her. Ann shook her head as she packed the sack bags with the armaments and supplies in them. She walked out of the living room and accidentally ran into Heero, "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you Heero," she blushed slightly and shied away. He stood there for a moment, blushing somewhat and stunned, "uh…." She walked around him and out of the door. A small smile found its way across her lips. She hurried towards the Gundams. Heero turned around and watched her go; his cheeks were slightly pink as well. "No, I have to get ready, I can talk to her later," he mumbled to himself. "WHERE DID SHE GO?!" Elizabeth hollered as she ran down the stairs holding her bruised hand. She took one look at Heero; he was still looking out the door. She ran out and called back to him, "Thanks lover boy!" He snapped out of his previous thoughts and glared at the fading shape of Elizabeth. Then he made his way back inside to finish is tasks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"They have been in that huddle for almost fourteen hours, sir," a solider informed the general, "Do you think they could be planning an escape?" "No, they can't. There is no way to infiltrate this fortresses security," the man answered back, "keep watch over them carefully, and watch for any changes outside, they may have more people. Put them into isolation cells." "Yes sir," the men replied and left. Over the security camera were the figures of Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. The man watched them very closely, trying figure out what they were exactly doing. "We might have to resort to more harsh circumstances soon," he mumbled to himself.  
  
"Alright, it's been almost a day since we were taken hostage," Quatre recollected, "Do you think Heero and Duo have had enough time? And what about the girls?" he worried. "I'm sure there fine. Heero is well prepared," Trowa said, looking over at Quatre. "We need to think about us before the women," Wufei said in somewhat of a selfish tone. Trowa ignored him and continued, "So when they get here, we must be ready." Quatre nodded, "And until then, we should get some rest," he said with a small, warm smile. It was going to be a long night in the cold, metal cell. There were no beds, no comfort at all. It was a regular isolation cell. They broke from the group and listened to men coming down the hallway. The door was unlocked and carefully opened. Wufei tried to retaliate, knocking five men flat on the floor, the others were flown into chaos. A mist it all, Quatre was forced out the door by Trowa, and pushed to the side as Wufei was restrained and pushed back into the cell. Trowa and himself were put into separate cells. Their shackles were kept on, as the doors were slammed and locked behind them. The small incident had been restricted for now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I love this Gundam, it's so cool," Elizabeth exclaimed as she climbed in behind Duo. The supplies had been placed and the Gundams reequipped and set to go. Ann followed Heero into Zero to the left. Duo sat in the control seat as Elizabeth climbed over him to the back of it. "Hold on," he said to her. She wrapped her hands around his chest under his arms and locked her hands together. He smiled at her and stood the Gundam up.  
  
Heero was in a similar predicament. "I'm starting Zero up," he said in his monotone voice. Ann was still a little edgy about the system, considering what happened last time. She swallowed hard as Heero engaged the Gundam and stood it up to its full height. "We're going now, so…." Ann had already wrapped her arms around his chest and was holding on tight. Both of the Gundams walked out onto open ground. Duo popped up on Heero's screen, "Already to go, buddy?" he asked then let out a small snicker when he saw Ann, "Am I interrupting something?" "Looks like I could say the same thing about you," Heero replied, as Elizabeth smiled widely at him. "No Heero, you know we have stuff to do," Elizabeth mocked him. The Gundams started on their way towards the destinations.  
  
A/N: Okay, like I said, here's chapter 7. Are you all happy? Hope so. I'm getting onto better parts, hopefully soon. Till later- Darken Angel 


	8. Target

CHAPTER 8- TARGET  
  
Duo looked down to the girl around his waist. She was fast asleep draped over the chair. He looked back to the screen just as an image of Heero popped up. "Hey, what's going on? Anything new? Elizabeth fell asleep," he glanced down at the sleeping girl. "Ann is drifting off, too, I think we'll make camp," Heero replied then shut off the communicator. Slowly both Gundams lowered onto their knee's closer to the ground. Heero slowly loosened the belts that strapped him in, trying not to wake the light sleeping Ann. His attempt failed as she stirred and sat up rubbing her eyes. She let out a small, short yawn and looked up at Heero, "We stopping to camp?" Her answer was a simple nod as Heero got out of the door and jumped to the ground. She slowly stood up, using the chair to balance. She got out of the Gundam and helped Heero set up camp; it consisted of one big tent; was the only one that was found in the time they had available. Heero looked at Ann for a moment, "Are you alright?" he asked as she staggered slightly. "Uh, yeah, just a little tired," Ann answered as she sat down on a small bag. Just then, Duo brought a sleeping Elizabeth over towards the two. "She's been asleep for a while, practically passed out," he said laying her down on one of the mattresses. Then he let out a hardy yawn himself, "I think its time to hit the sack; I'm dead beat tired after all this work." He took off his jacket and lay down next to Elizabeth. Ann soon accompanied him, placing herself next to the form of Elizabeth. Heero stayed up, "I'll be first watch tonight." He then turned and left, sitting himself down onto a stump of an old tree. The forest they had been traveling through was very quiet, except a rustle of leaves by the breeze.  
  
It was getting onto early morning as the fire's embers slowly died down. Heero was still out for watch, but was tired himself. He yawned slightly, trying to push back the oncoming sleep. Crack His eyes snapped open as his ears became acute, listening to the sound of sticks and leaves crackling. Someone, or something, was walking towards the camp. He slowly trailed his eyes around, looking for any sign of something unusual. There was a slight growl as his eyes caught a glimpse of a reflection of light off of something. *Might just be a wolf* he thought, slowly placing his hand towards his back where he kept his pistol. He pulled it out and crouched down, moving slowly towards the tent. *It should be blended enough for the normal eye to see* he thought, creeping into it. He shuffled over to Duo, shaking the boy slightly to wake him. "Hmm? Wha-," he was cut short by Heero's hand. Heero gestured towards the door with his eyes. Nodding his understanding, Duo slowly got up and reached for his gun he placed with his jacket. Heero went and woke Ann as Duo tried Elizabeth. He walked back to the door in attack mode. Looking through a small peek whole in the fabric, he saw it wasn't a wolf at all. It was a totally different thing; he concluded as his eyes widened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are both of you alright?" Quatre asked in his concerned tone. "Yes," came Trowa's voice from the containment room next to him. The one over from that only gave off a moan. "Wufei, you alright?" Quatre said in an even more worried tone, "Wufei can you hear me?" He strained his ears for the boys answer, hoping that the young man was okay. "It's all my fault. If I had been more careful, this wouldn't have happened. I left the whole area unguarded," he mumbled to himself. But in these halls, even a mumble can trail. "You're…. right…. Quatre," came Wufei's faint voice. "Huh? Wufei are you okay?!" Quatre asked in a slightly panicked tone. "Yeah, just…. a couple of scratches…. here and there," Wufei said with a slight chuckle, trying to make himself feel better. One of his ribs were broken, he was sure of it; and his head was pounding. "Wufei, I'm sure," Trowa began, but went silent as the sound of an explosion was heard. "Do you think that's the guys?" Quatre asked with a little hope. "Not sure," Trowa answered, trying to listen hard to everything that was going on beyond the boundaries.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero looked at the thing that was standing in the middle of the campground, trying to figure what exactly it was. *Believe it's a robot* he thought to himself. It was armed, heavy duty with guns and small beam canons. *Interesting technology* was another thought that crossed his mind. Meanwhile, Duo was trying to wake Elizabeth, "Hey, hey Elizabeth, c'mon wake up," he whispered the best he could. But the girl stayed sleeping, as if bewitched with it forever. Ann looked over to her, trying hard to focus herself. Everything was still blurry from waking up. She fought to stay awake, slowly getting her jacket and equipment on; joining Heero at the entrance. "What is it?" she asked in a whispered voice. Heero aloud her to look through the peek whole he was using. "It's a MD, smaller model 5997. It has a camera attached to it, allowing the controller to see without being in the cockpit. That's its only week point," Ann informed him. He nodded, understanding her; this wasn't going to be that easy. *She's a lot more peaceful when she's asleep* Duo thought to himself as he shook Elizabeth again. She just rolled over, exposing what she was clenching in her hand. "Huh?" Duo sputtered, realizing what it was she was holding. He reached around to his back pocket, "Yep, that's the one I was missing from my pocket, didn't even realize she took it. Good thing she did, it's the only one I have left right now," he mumbled as he took the small grenade out of the girl's hand. She clenched it tighter, but then let go as Duo tried to wake her again. He joined Ann and Heero by the door, "Will this work?" he asked in a whispered tone, holding the small bomb up. Ann nodded her thank you and took it from him. Duo went back to try his luck on waking Elizabeth again. Ann threw the grenade as soon as she pulled the pin. A couple of seconds later, the robot was reduced to scraps with a big explosion. "Yee-haw! Not that's what I call using resources!" Duo exclaimed in triumph. "Hmm? What's going on?" Elizabeth asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Finally your awake. We just blew away a MD 59…. Uh, a robot with that extra grenade," he answered. "Extra?" she looked around. Duo waited a second, and then added, "The one you took out of my pocket," he snickered. Elizabeth blushed horrendously; knowing he had found out her hands had trailed that far down to his pocket on the ride over to where they made camp. Duo burst out laughing, as Ann and Heero walked over. "We'll have to move out now," Ann commented. "The base was close enough to hear the explosion," Heero also inputted. They packed up camp and started on the short journey to the base ahead of them.  
  
A/N: Here is chapter 8. Phew, I'm beat, too much to do in so little time. Not a lot of computer writing either. Please let me know what you think, review! –Darken Angel 


	9. Mission Set

CHAPTER 9- MISSION SET  
  
"Well, here we are," Elizabeth said with a small yawn. "Still tired?" Duo said, also yawning. Heero and Ann climbed up into a huge tree next to them, "Elizabeth," Ann motioned for the two on the ground to follow. "Hmm?" Duo looked up, "Already have to climb?" Both him and Elizabeth climbed up after their comrades just as the sound of soldiers could be heard. "Sir, what are the orders if we do find the enemy?" a soldier asked over a radio. He was standing right under the tree; the stowaways listened. "If you find them, destroy the men, but bring 0101 and 0202 to me, they will be punished," a voice answered back. "Sir, over and out," the soldier replied, and then headed toward the campground with many more men. "Great, they're out to get us again, Heero," Duo smirked. "Punishment?" Elizabeth looked over to Ann, "like last time we escaped?" Ann nodded her head, "probably a lot worse, we are perceived as traitors now." "R-right," Elizabeth said, looking back towards the ground. "Well, shouldn't we get going?" Duo asked Heero. Heero shook his head, "No, under night fall we'll invade. Now we just plant some bombs around the perimeter," he answered. The three others nodded and tossed their packs back on their backs, "We'll split up, Duo, Elizabeth, head over to the north quadrant, we'll finish here by the main entrance and south quadrant," Ann ordered. Duo and Elizabeth nodded and jumped out of the tree, setting out to their duties. "Hope your doing the right thing," Heero thought allowed. Ann turned towards him, "We've got work to do ourselves. This stretches out to the end of that cliff," she pointed about a mile and a half away. Heero nodded and jumped down from the tree. Ann followed, and they set out to their work.  
  
Duo and Elizabeth worked as fast as they could; they also had a lot of ground to cover. "Geesh, all this, this…. God damn war," Duo mumbled, wiping his forehead onto his sleeve. Still more sweat dripped down from his pores, shining in the hot sun. It was very humid, which made it even hotter, unusual for this type of climate. Elizabeth put her hand on his shoulder and shoved him a little, "Oh, c'mon, you keep complaining! Being a Gundam pilot and all, you should be accustomed to this, shouldn't you?" she commented with a slight laugh. They were about finished by this time; it was 5:00 in the afternoon. Duo held a hand to his stomach and looked at Elizabeth with an awkward face. "Yeah, my stomach's growling too," Elizabeth answered to him. They both sat down onto the grass under the shade of an elm tree. A slight breeze flowed by, weaving both of the teen's hair into it. Duo watched Elizabeth as she got out some snacks. *She looks so peace all the time, smiling and laughing* he thought, a small, warm smile crossing his face. "Here, I also brought this," Elizabeth said as she reached into her backpack and pulled out a small portable CD player. "Hey, what kind of music do you have?" Duo asked, moving over closer to her, trying to see. "Well, a mixture of songs, back from, well, lets just say about, 2002," she said, placing a CD into the player. "Do you have two head phone connectors?" Duo asked, pulling out a set of his own. "Sure," Elizabeth responded, "but…. What about listening for soldiers?" "We'll sit up in this tree," he pointed to the tree limbs that were hovering above him. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, which Duo responded to, "Oh come on, we'll be fine." "Sure Duo, whatever you say," she commented back, putting her stuff together. They climbed up the tall tree and found a comfortable place up in the limbs. "Oh, one more thing," Elizabeth commented as she reached into her backpack and pulled out a small camera. "Uh…. Pictures?" Duo questioned uneasily. "Oh c'mon, just a couple," Elizabeth laughed as she snapped a shot of Duo. He smiled a little sheepishly, "Well what about you?" Duo asked as another snapshot was taken. "What? Me?" Elizabeth asked as the camera was taken quickly from her. "Yep," Duo smiled widely and "The sunsets nice, huh?" Elizabeth asked as she looked across the barrier of trees out to some mountains in the distance. The sky was a fading orange and pink, sinking in with a dark blue as the moon started to show, and the sun retreated to the west. "Yeah, kind of nice here on Earth seeing it, even though it's not one of the best times," Duo responded, looking towards the girls face. He put his arm around her, looking at her face as she looked out across the land. "I wonder how Heero and Ann are doing," Elizabeth thought out loud. Duo didn't really pay attention to the question, he was looking at her soft skin that seemed to almost radiate with the glow of the fading sun and incoming moonlight. He sighed, brushing a strand of brown hair that had trailed into her eyes, it shined in the little light. She turned to look at him, her dark, gleaming eyes locking with the inspiring cobalt blue ones. They both leaned closer, until their lips were only an inch away. Duo smiled, "You know you're very pretty." Elizabeth blushed, "And you know you're the first one to tell me that." "No way," Duo said in the same soft tone they were both using. Elizabeth smiled back at him, it seemed to emit from her face, lighting up the now growing darkness. Then she quickly pulled away and grabbed the hat Duo was wearing and put it backward on her head, giggling at his surprised face. "Hey! That's my hat, and I thought that I would get to steal a kiss," he smirked, climbing closer to the girl who was now sitting and leaning against the middle of the tree. "Oh did you?" she teased, pulling the hat over her eyes. Duo still approached, knowing this was all a game. Suddenly, Elizabeth flipped the hat back and jumped up, "Here's your kiss." She leaped onto him, almost causing them to fall from the 30ft branch. They both kissed, a deep kiss, showing both of their emotions. Elizabeth let his tongue slip into her mouth, and equally returned the kiss. Duo felt his loves soft cheek rub up against him, while her warm lips occupied his. "I think I heard something over here," came a man's voice. The couple broke apart for a breath and to get in their ready positions. The plan was also to take out two of the guards and sneak in unnoticed. It was almost time to begin the second part of the plan. About a mile away, on the other side of the fortress, Ann and Heero where preparing for the same oncoming task.  
  
A/N: Well, it has been a while since I last wrote; at least I got it. Getting kind of mushy, huh? Well, I can only tell through reviews, so please tell me! Thanx- Darken Angel 


	10. Go

CHAPTER 10- GO  
  
"Perimeter 4 secure," the guard over in the south quadrant answered. His partner came up from behind him, "Let's go I'm beat." "Yeah, everything seems to be okay over here," the first one answered. Heero overlooked the two soldiers as he and Ann waited in a nearby tree. It wouldn't be long until they set off the bombs and went in. "Hopefully Elizabeth and Duo did their jobs," Ann whispered to herself, but was overheard by Heero. "They should be ready, I know at least Elizabeth knows when to quit, right?" he questioned, looking over to the girl in the tree beside him. Ann kept her serious face as the guard's footsteps faded away, "I just hope they're not doing anything stupid to get caught." "It's time to set off the first round," Heero informed. Ann nodded and pressed a small detonator. The whole perimeter of the fortress was full of explosions, "Guess they got the job done," Heero smirked to himself. He looked over to his partner, "Ready?" he asked in a flat tone. Ann nodded her reply as they both jump from the tree on the two awestruck soldiers below. They quickly knocked both of the unsuspecting victims out, and made their way towards the base. Ann looked over to Heero, *He's not always stern, like he seems towards Duo, he does have emotions, even though they're rarely shone* she thought to herself as they ran. Heero signaled towards an airshaft, and received a nod. He climbed in after her; Ann was the one who knew her way around. A couple of times there would be mobs of soldiers rushing by, and the ever popular, "Enemy attack! Enemy attack!" "Where are they?!" As they past the docking bays, Leo's and Taurus's could be heard deploying. The end of the airshaft came to soon, as it seemed. "This is where the Virgo III are located and stored," Ann informed. There were sounds of mechanical systems working. Heero nodded, indicating that he had heard her, "Duo and Elizabeth will meet us around here then?" Ann nodded back, as she kicked out the airshaft. They slipped out unnoticed through all the chaos and waited in the shadows for their comrades.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you hear all that? I think they might be evacuating," Quatre said through the bars of the cell doors. He heard a sigh, "Yeah, sound like them." Why did Trowa sound somewhat worried to him? It was really unusual for that. "W-what's wrong?" he asked. There was another semi- stressed sigh, then after a few seconds, Trowa answered. "I last remember looking over a map of this place, and according to the soldiers by the door, there supposedly four people inside, which includes the girls Duo and Heero rescued." Quatre still didn't understand, "So, isn't that good?" There was surprise in his voice, it wasn't like Trowa to let on he was somewhat worried or irritated. "They're going to detonate a nuclear bomb on the Sanc Kingdom," Trowa responded. Quatre gasped, *They're going to destroy the Sanc Kingdom!* screamed out in his mind, *Heero, Duo, you must hurry* he thought, slumping down next to the door. "Well, seems they have guts," Wufei sneered, sitting up and leaning against the wall, "at least someone does."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Over to the air shaft," Elizabeth directed as she and Duo ran towards the stronghold. "Alright, I'll follow you," he insisted as he climbed in behind her, "Hell if I knew how to find my way around here." "Yeah, I kind of figured you wouldn't pay attention to the map," Elizabeth answered his comment with a slight snicker. "Humph," Duo snorted as they crawled along the narrow passage. They weaved in and out of places, and came to many forks, "Are you sure you know where we are going?" Duo asked, it had been sometime, which seemed even longer because of what was going on. "We're almost there," Elizabeth answered back. "Here," she kicked out a small airshaft cover, "we'll meet them around here, where they store the Virgo III's." "Hope we can fit," Duo commented under his breath, "Wait, Virgo III?" Elizabeth had already jumped out onto the ground and taken some cover. She motioned for him to come down. He nodded and jumped down himself. They hid behind some large creates, "These must be the armaments," Elizabeth thought aloud. "Huh?" Duo questioned as they quickly slipped through the shadows, coming closer to Ann and Heero. "They should be right around here," Elizabeth informed Duo. She felt someone grab her and pull her away with a hand over her mouth. Duo was looking back, "Huh?" he turned around, "Elizabeth?!"  
  
A/N: Well, this was a little shorter then the rest; am I right? How do you people like it? I really need to know! Thanx for your cooperation- Darken Angel 


	11. Wrong Doings

CHAPTER 11- WRONG DOINGS  
  
Elizabeth struggled against the person holding her hostage. She tried to cry out to Duo as she was slowly dragged away. She bit the persons hand and was able to call Duo's name one last time before she felt a sharp pain in her neck. She heard him cry her name, but it became faint as everything became blurry. Her limbs felt as if they were made out of lead, and her eyes dropped as sweat trickled down her cheek. A darkness blackened her vision; she had passed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo heard his named called by Elizabeth before the girl became silent. "Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Where are you! Damnit!" He hurried over to where he last heard the familiar voice, but no one was to be found. "Where the hell did she go?" he whispered to himself as he anxiously searched. *I can't find her! I can't believe I let her slip out of my sight, even though it was just a second! We agreed to watch each others back so nothing like this would happen, It's all my fault* thoughts were clouding his mind as he desperately searched. *I should find Heero and Ann, maybe they might have seen her. But how did those people know where to ambush us* he questioned, picking up the pace in the shadows. "They probably know where I am, so I should watch my back," he mumbled to himself. Elizabeth appeared in front of him, causing him to skid to a stop. "Elizabeth!" he went over to hug her, but was promptly met with a punch in the face. He staggered backwards, stunned at what had just happened. Holding his cheek, he watched her intently, "Elizabeth, what's wrong? What happened, and what was that for?" Her eyes were clouded over, but sweat was dripping down her face, it seemed as if she was struggling with something. "Elizabeth, what's wrong?! Tell me," he yelled, trying to get the now approaching silent girl. Tears started to stream down her burning cheeks as she struggled to stop herself. It was as if she were a machine, programmed for destruction. She tried to talk, yell, anything, but her throat was dry, no sound would precede from it. Duo slowly backed away until he ran into a crate behind him. Elizabeth mouthed something; Duo read her lips the best he could, 'run.' He nodded his head to tell her he understood, and started to move a different direction. Surrounding soldiers blocked off his escape.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where are they," Ann questioned under her breath as Heero and her waited in the shadows. They stayed out of sight, back in the airshafts bigger opening. "Your right, they should have been here by now," Heero responded. "Huh?" he looked down to his beeping watch communicator. Ann looked over towards it, "What is it?" Heero watched as the sight moved up and down. He saw Elizabeth being held by seven men, straining against them, but not very well. Her eyes were still clouded over. Obviously, something had gone very wrong; Duo and Elizabeth had been captured. There was a hand placed over the watch and the picture became static. "Did you get their coordinates?" Ann asked. "No," was Heero's blunt reply. Ann let out a heavy sigh. "What was wrong with Elizabeth?" he asked as they shifted a bit. Ann was quiet for a moment, "Ann?" Heero tried. She let out another sigh, "They probably injected her with a drug called telicopestic, it controls the person's mind and actions," she answered. She then hopped out of the airshaft and started to make her way towards one of the hallways. Heero followed her, thinking about the drug; he had heard of it before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo fell to the floor as he caught one of the soldier's uppercuts in the stomach. He coughed out blood. They had been transported to another room. Elizabeth tried to scream, *Stop* she thought *Leave him alone, it's me you want, torture me!* She struggled again against the men that held her, and the chains that bound her. Duo was pulled up by the collar of his shirt. "I'll ask again," came a man's harsh voice, "where is 0101 and the Gundam pilot Heero Yuy?!" He held Duo at his eye level. "I… don't know….even…if I did…I wouldn't…tell you," Duo stuttered out, then was punched in the face again. The man smirked as he kicked the boy who was lying on the floor in pain, his own blood soaking into his clothes. A tear found it's way across the watching girls face, he was going to be beaten to death. She opened her mouth again to scream, but was choked by the metal collar around her neck that chained her to her hands. "Heh, maybe you won't be so tough when your girl," he eyed Elizabeth, "gets some." Duo held down his protest; he knew if he let something slip, it could be used against him. "Take him out of here," the man said. Ten men pulled Duo to his feet and forced him out to an area where there were holding cells. He moved his head to the right, only to be met by the staring eyes of Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre. He was pushed into the last cell, next to Quatre's. The door was promptly shut behind him, and the men left. "You were suppose to get us out of here, Maxwell," Wufei stated. "Why didn't you do it yourself," Duo snapped back. "Are you alright Duo?" Quatre asked, concerned about the beaten pilot. "Yeah," Duo answered quavering. "What went wrong," Trowa asked as Duo tried to catch his breath. "Made a small mistake," Duo said, but knew he would get some kind of insult from Wufei. Trowa cut off the Chinese boy before he could input, "so you and one of the girls got caught?" There was silence; Duo was to busy looking around at the camera's and small TV screens. *I wonder what those are for* he thought to himself. "Duo?" Quatre tried, hoping the braided pilot had not passed out. "Hmm," Duo answered as his thoughts trailed to other places. He was wondering what they were going to do to Elizabeth. What kind of punishment; why was she so afraid? What had they done to her in the past? Were they that crazy? *And I have no way of helping her, damnit* he cursed to himself. "Well Heero and the other girl are still out there, right?" Quatre said with a little hope. "Huh, hopefully," Duo answered quietly. He rolled over onto his side, his face on the cold cement floor. It eased some of the burning pain away; the horrible sensation he had received after all the blows he took to the face. "Let him sleep," Trowa said calmly, knowing Duo did need some rest, predicting all the things he had gone though. "Your right," Quatre sighed. But Duo was already in a light sleep, not coming with great ease, as his dreams haunted him with the upcoming events that might happen.  
  
A/N: Okay you people, next chapter is a little more detailed in blood scenes. The final is coming up soon, so please review so that I know some people are still reading. Thanx, it will be appreciated- Darken Angel 


	12. Ill Hope

CHAPTER 12- ILL HOPE  
  
Heero hurriedly followed Ann who was running towards the Virgo III's. The plan was to capture two of the mobile suits, then attack the base. But it wasn't going to be that easy now that Duo and Elizabeth had been captured. They had to alter the plans slightly, as well as enter the fact that they had to find where Elizabeth would be kept. "They won't put her with the other pilots," Ann explained, "she would be to tactful for that." "Hn," Heero answered as they got closer to the now mass produced suits. But was this actually going to work without the others being harmed? That was a serious doubt, very unlikely. So, now what was the choice they had, not much to work from. Their uncertainty was beginning to show, "Do you think we should go find the others first?" Ann asked Heero. He thought for a moment, *getting the others would mean more back up, but it might also mean more trouble. We might risk a lot if we do it alone. It might be better to just stick to this* he thought. "Heero, we're running out of time, we don't know what they are going to do to Elizabeth yet," Ann reminded him. He nodded, "We should," he paused, rerunning his thoughts, "get a hold of some explosives." Ann nodded; she forgot about that option. She led him over to some crates, "There should be some ammunition in here," she informed him. He nodded and started to open one of the containers as Ann kept watch for any guards.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, well, well, so you and 0101 did escape the Airial Base in space after it exploded," a man said while circling a bleeding Elizabeth. Her lip bled from being hit in the face a multiple amount of times. But she stayed quiet, even as the man approached closer. "Where is 0101 then?" he asked in a quite voice. Elizabeth shifted her position, but didn't answer the interrogator. "Leave her to me," he told the men that were standing by the door. They went outside and locked the door. "Okay, it's just you and me 0202, so, let's make this easy and tell me where your friends are," he said, walking up while twirling a gun around his finger. "Huh," she sneered. The man smirked back, and then kicked the girl. The chains clanked up against the wall as he pinned her, the restraint around her neck digging into her skin. Slowly small beads of blood started to form and trickle down slowly on the slender neck.  
  
"Are you going to tell me or not?" he asked again in a more threatening tone. She smirked and spit in his face. That pissed him off. He threw her to the ground and kicked her once again, then pointed the gun to her. "Kill me," she whispered from her position on the ground. He shot her in the leg. Flinching, she didn't let the smile leave her face, but hot tears trickled down her cheeks. The man once again laughed at her, but it was to cover up his fear. "Your afraid of me, aren't you?" she dared, "I can see it in your eyes. I'll tell you what, I'll give you a quick death," she sneered. The smile dropped from his face as he shot her again, this time in the chest. She coughed out blood, but was unable to get up; it came back down on her face and rolled down the side of her mouth. But she kept her silent smile. "You know, I see you in no position to be threatening me," he tried to laugh, but it was choked by his fear that was slowly coming over him. He had seen this girl, along with her friend annihilate many he knew, and now he had a chance to kill her, as she threatened him. *She threatens me when she's the one lying on the floor slowly dieing* he sneered to himself. "I can kill you now and let you experience what my comrades had from you, or let you die painfully slow," he again sneered at the dieing figure. "Fine," she said, breathing in hard, trying to swallow down her screams, as she coughed out more blood. It started to form a puddle on the floor, gleaming in the dim golden light that was in the room. The man raised the gun again and pointed it at her, shaking with rage he had kept so long to himself. There was another gunshot as Elizabeth screamed. Blood splattered on the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"NO!" Duo screamed as he watched Elizabeth shot for the third time. "YOU BASTERD!" He screamed at the screen. That's what it had been for; he shut his mouth quickly. The screen was used to foil his emotions against him; use his feelings to cause him pain. His heart ached as the body fell slightly limp. He could see her scream, and it drummed in his temples, even though it was quiet. The point was to have him watch Elizabeth killed until he would give away information. "You willing to talk yet?" a voice came from one of the dark corners. Duo turned at glared at the figure standing in the shadows. "She'll die if you don't," the man coaxed. He turned away from the man and looked down at the floor. Tears blurred his vision as he tried to hold his sobs back. "Why?" he whispered to himself, "why is it everyone I love dies. Dies because of me, they die because of me, it's my fault." He raised his voice, "Why did I have to become God damn fucking SHINIGAMI?!!!" He sighed as the tears streamed down faster. *That's horrible* Quatre thought sadly, *Duo liked the girl, he had strong feelings for her* It was heartbreaking to hear the God of Death cry out his pain. So many he loved died, *they all died* he thought, he was going to go insane if this kept up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ann and Heero had gathered gear and made their way into the airshafts after equipping the factory with many explosives. Ann stopped in front of Heero as she heard a blood-curdling scream. "Elizabeth," Ann said to herself. "Let's hurry," Heero said, knocking Ann out of the horrid thoughts that were proceeding into her mind. She shook her head and continued crawling along the narrow passage. *It sounds like they're killing her* Ann thought to herself. It was horrifying. The trainers had come close to putting them to death, but never actually murdered one of them. They couldn't because of their uses as duplicates of the Gundam pilots. But maybe they were now seen as a threat to the organization, considering all the retaliation they were giving them. Wait, that was it, if they stopped retaliating, and made it look like they were against the Gundam pilots, they might spare her life. It was a risky plan, but it would be the only way to save Elizabeth; if she was still alive. "Heero," Ann whispered. "Hn," he responded to let her know he was listening. "I've got a plan," she whispered the best she could to him. He nodded that he understood and they put the plan in motion.  
  
A/N: That was a little longer, huh? Well, hope you think it is getting better! So, till next chapter- Darken Angel 


	13. Break Down

CHAPTER 13- BREAK DOWN  
  
Elizabeth slowly looked over to her arm that was now bleeding extensively. The bullet had gone right through the upper part of her right arm. The pain increased as she lost more blood. The room started to slowly spin around her as she groggily kept her eyes open the best she could. *I have to live; make it through to help everyone* she repeated over in her mind. It was probably the only thing that kept her alive. *Have to stay alive for Ann; Duo* was her last thought as she passed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo looked up towards the screen again and saw the frail girl pass out. No longer being able to take the pain of seeing this happen to someone he loved, he started to bang on the bars. Thrashing clumsily, he smashed his body against the cold metal that was blocking his path. The sound rang throughout the small set of holding cells. "Duo, don't push yourself," Quatre tried to stop the teen that was putting all he had on the line; himself. *Everyone is gone* he smashed against the bars again, *Elizabeth* another clatter, *Solo* another, *Heero* he stopped for a moment, *Heero* His best friend, known as the Perfect Soldier, was still out there, along with Ann. There might be hope, if Elizabeth could make it. *Elizabeth* his thoughts returned to the fallen girl as he returned to thrashing against the bars. "Huh, pitiful boy," the man that was watching the teen's inferior traits commented, "Hey, those bars of made of Gundanium." He laughed as he watched the boy with a long chestnut colored braid slide down on to the floor again. Staring at the fragile body, there was an explosion heard not to far off, which directed his attention to the door. He looked back towards the cell that contained the retaliator, only to be met by cobalt blue eyes glaring back at him. The face was smeared in red, the boy's own blood. His bangs were pasted to his forehead as sweat rolled down into the cuts that mixed with tears that were now slowly drying. Duo stood up again and walked to the back of the cell. He heaved a sigh and ran strait for the bars. On impact there was a crash heard. The door to the small room was flung open. The man looked from the still boy on the floor inside the last cell, to the incoming fist of a young girl with long blond hair and hazel eyes that glared at him with hatred. "Duo," Ann tried as she hurried over to Wufei's cell. She unlocked the others chambers until she reached the black clothed boys aid. "Duo," she tried again as she bent down over him. Duo rolled over and looked at Ann with his distorted vision. "Elizabeth?" he questioned, "No, Ann," Ann answered back, "don't worry Duo, Elizabeth," she paused, "will be fine." Swallowing hard, she thought back to the limp body of her friend on the ground in the next room surrounded by a pool of dark red spots of blood. "She's not, is she," Duo asked, looking at Ann strait in the eye. Ann sighed and looked off to the side, "what I thought," Duo sighed. Trowa had moved into Wufei's cell and helped the Chinese boy, as Quatre came in behind Ann to help Duo. They propped Duo on their shoulders and slowly moved into the next room where Heero was crouched by Elizabeth. "She's still breathing," Heero said as he saw Duo hobble over. Duo sat down next to the form of Elizabeth. "Elizabeth?" he said softly. He looked over the torn body. It was covered in blood, her clothes stained a darker color then their original state. His eyes made their way across the room to a body lying on the ground in a corner. *That must have been the interrogator* he thought, looking back down to the bruised body in front of him. The young girl slowly started to come around. "Hey, looks like you made it before I could help," she said, coughing once more, causing blood to spatter again onto her face. "Shh, don't talk, you've lost to much blood," Duo told her. He looked down to the wound on the right side of her chest. The clothes around the dark whole were incrusted with dried and new blood. Heero stood up, "Ann, we need to finish up with the plan," he reminded the girl sitting on the floor next to her dying friend. "Right," she slowly got up and turned towards Quatre. "Quatre, my name is Ann, this is Elizabeth," Quatre nodded his understanding; she continued, "There is a shuttle docked and ready for launch in the seventh hanger. Heero and I have to finish up exporting things in this base and finish our mission," she looked down towards Duo, "Please help transport them." Quatre immediately nodded, "C'mon Duo, lets go," he slowly tugged on Duo's arm. Duo yanked it away, "Not without Elizabeth." "Duo, you must go now. I'll get her, or Quatre can try to come back for her, if there's time," Ann said as she walked towards the door. "No, not if. She doesn't go, I don't," he stubbornly inputted. "Damn you Duo, go, live for my sake," Elizabeth coughed. Duo looked down to the dark brown orbs that shown back his reflection. "My pack is in the second hanger, remember? I have a cross in it. It's my good luck charm. Keep it," Duo nodded at Elizabeth, "Get going." He slowly stood up with Quatre's help, "I'll come back for you," Duo said as he was led out to the hallway, Trowa and Wufei following. "Huh, I'm alone again," Elizabeth smirked to herself, "Guess I will die alone." She closed her eyes and took a stressed breath.  
  
A/N: Well?…….. -_-………. Hum-dee, please review!!! Thanx- Darken Angel 


	14. Dead and Dieing

CHAPTER 14- DEAD AND DYEING  
  
"Ann, lets hurry," Heero said over his shoulder, looking back to the dirty blond who was hanging her head slightly lower then usual. "Ann, it's not your fault," he said; trying to, well, he wasn't sure, comfort her? "Yes it is Heero; had I been there, she wouldn't be dieing this very minute," the girl said, slowly passing Heero. He watched her pass; her bangs where falling over her eyes, but a small shine was shone underneath; it traveled down her cheek onto her neck. Was she crying? She hastily wiped the stray tear away. He heard her sniff, like she was weeping. Turning his head away from her, he tried to think of something to do. He felt, felt bad? She was crying over a lost friend. He knew how that felt, when someone was lost. But it never really affected him greatly, on what he showed. Everyone expected him to bury his feelings; it was what he was taught to do. But Odin had taught him something else: to 'do what your heart tells you'. Follow his heart on what was right and what was wrong. It had qualified on many of his decisions, but not on actual feelings. But it hurt him to see a strong willed girl crushed; all that she lived for was slowly slipping away from her, everything but her life. It wasn't a physical pain, it was a mental one; one that burrowed into his thoughts. Soon a small light was emitted up in front of them, the exit. This would be the last time Ann would look back into this factory, and all its productions for good.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright Duo, you stay here, I'll see if I can go back and get Elizabeth. You just rest for now," Quatre said, bandaging up the two beaten pilots with help from Trowa. "I just have to wait for the radio transmission," he told Duo. *But by now* he thought, *it's probably too late for Elizabeth.* He looked down to Duo, "Hey, Quatre, help me stand up," Duo requested. "What? No, you have to rest now," Quatre urgently said. "It's alright, I'll be fine; I'll lean up against the foot of the suit. Besides, I have to go get that pack Elizabeth was talking about," Duo said, trying to smile. But mentioning Elizabeth was painful; he wasn't ever going to see her again, was he? Never to touch her soft warm lips with his own, or caress her silky dark hair with his hands. *No, she'll live* he told himself. "Um, where is it, I'll go get it for you," Quatre said as he watched Duo. He followed his comrades gaze, but didn't exactly know what he was looking at. *He's thinking about Elizabeth, just the look in his eyes. It's so depressing* he thought to himself. He let out a small sigh; it directed Duo's attention to his past question. "We, we left it right over there," Duo pointed to an area among the trees, "in a big elm. I think it's on the second limb," he said, his hand slowly lowering, as his gaze returned back to the base. "Quatre, I'll go get it," Trowa said as he stood up from tending to Wufei. Quatre nodded his reply and Trowa went on his way to the appointed direction. "Duo, lay back down, Trowa's getting it," Quatre said, trying to calm Duo down. "Huh, someone tries to help you and you push them away, Maxwell. I didn't think you were capable of doing things on your own," Wufei smirked towards Duo. But Duo ignored him and concentrated on his hopes for Elizabeth's survival. After about a minute or two, Trowa was back with a medium sized camouflage backpack. He sat down next to Duo and held it up, "This it?" Duo reached over and took the pack from Trowa's outstretched hand, "Yeah, thanks." He opened it and took the few items out. It contained the camera with the pictures they took, the CD's and CD player, a pair of black sunglasses, a black hat, and a small silver cross. He picked up the cross off the grass and held it in his hand gently. *Good luck charm, huh? Well, why didn't you wear it this time* he thought, enclosing his hand around the 1 ½ inch object. He picked up the other stuff and put it back in the bag, *these were her only belongings* ran through his mind. He looked back towards the base, as if waiting for Elizabeth to come walking casually out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright," Ann breathed as she and Heero ran into the back forest, "you can probably radio Quatre." She turned away towards the mountains, making sure there weren't any ambushes. Heero nodded as he took out a small radio from his back pocket. He pressed a button and tuned it for a curtain channel. Then he handed it to Ann; she looked at him confused for a moment then took it from him. "Quatre, you there? This is Ann, come in," she radioed. After a moment, a familiar voice answered the radio call. "Yeah, I'm here, Ann. What should we do?" came the answer. She hesitated a moment, then let out a small sigh, "I don't think there will be enough time to retrieve Elizabeth; you should probably send the Gundams out, they're already sending in reinforcements." "I understand," Quatre said with a sigh, "And good luck to you two." Ann turned off the radio and handed it back to Heero. "Let's go," she sighed as he stood up. She looked back a final time to the now burning building before she followed Heero into the trees.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre walked over to where Duo and Wufei were sitting. He sighed as he looked up to Trowa that was standing on the cockpit opening. "C'mon you two, we need to move out," he said sadly as he helped Duo up. "What? What about Elizabeth?" Duo asked, concern written all over his face. Quatre shook his head as Wufei tried to stand up. Trowa jumped down and helped Wufei walk over to the other Gundam. "I-I understand," Duo said uneasily, "she probably wouldn't have made it anyway," he finished, hanging his head lower. Quatre helped him into the cockpit of his Gundam and climbed up after him. "Why don't you pilot it," Duo sighed as he moved over. Heero's Gundam next to them started up and stood to its full height. Next, Quatre did the same, standing the Gundams next to each other. Trowa popped up on the screen, "Okay, we have to wait for Heero and Ann," Quatre said, Trowa nodding his understanding. Duo stared out to the base, spacing out. He thought of the time he first met Elizabeth. When he chased her around Quatre's house. Or the kiss they equally shared. He looked down to the controls; a saddened look on his usually cheery face. There was a sudden explosion from out in front of them, the base. He looked up, a single tear running down his face. *I didn't go back for her. I promised* he yelled at himself, holding the silver cross around his neck, *I didn't return* The Gundam began to move the opposite way from the base as they picked up Heero and Ann and headed back for home.  
  
A/N: Hey! There's only one chapter left!! Well, I'm going to sure miss this one. But it's been real. So, please review for the last on, hopefully to everyone's approval. Thanx again to all of you fan-fic readers! -Darken Angel 


	15. The Past

CHAPTER 15- THE PAST  
  
A familiar figure drove down the highway with the top down on his black mustang convertible. A memorable silver cross dangled in the wind as it struck over his shoulder, following the long chestnut colored braid that was fluttering in the wind. He wore black jeans with a white shirt, and a black leather jacket over the slightly baggy attire. A distinct song was heard from the stereo system playing an older song of the 2000's.  
  
From the top to the bottom Bottom to top I stop At the core I've forgotten In the middle of my thoughts Taken far from my safety The pictures there The memory won't escape me But why should I care..  
  
There's a place so dark you can't see the end Skies cock back and shock that which can't defend The rain then sends dripping an acidic question Forcefully, the power of suggestion Then with the eyes tightly shut looking through the rust and rot And Dust a spot light floods the floor And pours over the rusted world of pretend The eyes ease open and it's dark again..  
  
In the memory you'll find me Eyes burning up The darkness holding me tightly Until the sun rises up  
  
Moving all around screaming of the ups and downs Pollution manifested in perpetual sound The wheels go 'round and the sunset creeps past the Street lamps, chain-link and concrete A little piece of paper with a picture drawn floats On down the street till the wind is gone The memory now is like the picture was then When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again..  
  
Now you got me caught in the act You bring the thought back I'm telling you that I see it right through you  
  
Now he remembered why he was driving down this road once again, past the oceans waves. It was to go visit an old friend, who he had not truly seen for three months. Today was the three months anniversary of the brake in at the base. Three months since Elizabeth's death. He had gotten the pictures developed of himself and the young girl soon after the incident. One such picture was taped onto the dash of his car, where he could see it often. Duo had become much quieter since the loss of the one he loved. Very quiet and isolated; always traveling at night, usually found looking up at the moon, or watching the sunset by himself. They had not truly found the body of Elizabeth, so it had been an informal funeral. Either she had been incinerated, or some how; survived the explosions. That was highly doubted, and she was assumed dead. He looked down to the flowers that were blowing slightly in the wind on the leather passenger seat next to him. Heero had become a little more open over the time, and had actually tried to comfort him. It was probably because of Ann. Those two had become very close over the time period. It made him slightly smile thinking about the perfect soldier actually talking more, like normal. Smiling was something he normally didn't do nowadays. The known perky pilot had almost seemed as if he'd disappeared from existence. All the cocky jokes, Wufei tormenter, Heero annoyance, and Trowa irritation, with the occasional Quatre trick, was unusual now. Those days seemed so far behind him, in the sands of time. But were they really ready to be forgotten?  
  
The next song came on; another older one, but had a meaning to him;  
  
I woke up in a dream today To the cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor Forgot all about yesterday Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore A little taste of hypocrisy And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react Even though you're still so distant and I can't bring you back  
  
It's true the way I feel Was promised by your face The sound of your voice Painted on my memories Even if you're not with me I'm with you  
  
You now I see keeping everything inside.. You now see even when I close my eyes..  
  
I hit you and you hit me back We fall to the floor the rest of the day stands still Fine line between this and that When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real Now I'm trapped in this memory And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react Even though you're close to me You're still so distant and I can't bring you back..  
  
No No matter how far we've come I can't wait to see tomorrow.. With you..  
  
Again I thought back to the time we spent together, why did it have to be this way? She was too much of a free spirit. Dieing so early in her life wasn't right. I should have been the one left there, she should have had a chance to leave; as well as live. But no, she had to be stubborn about it, she had to leave me in the suffering pain that I always have lived in. But now, without her, I feel an even deeper pain. I guess it shows a little too much now, but people get use to you. Adjusting is just part of humanity. Loud to quiet, mean to nice, perfect soldier to.. normal? Well, that's a different story. It still makes me laugh. So, what do I do from here? It's so hard to understand why fate is, damnit.  
  
The next song continued..  
  
Crawling in my skin Consuming all I feel Fear is how I fall Confusing what is real  
  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface Consuming confusing This lack of self-control I fear is never-ending Controlling I can't seem  
  
To find myself again My walls are closing in [Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced That there's just too much pressure to take] I've felt this way before So insecure..  
  
Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me Distraction reacting Against my will I stand beside my own reflection It's haunting how I can't seem..  
  
It's true; I have always had that fear inside me, always haunting me. It's only a matter of time before it gets me; but first it toys with the ones I love, the Shinigami part of my sole. Always there, and always will be. Why? Don't ask me, I'm just the unlucky sole, if that's what you'll call me, that got suck with it. Lots of pain you say? You don't know half of my hell. No one does. No one knows my own little hell I live in, every passing day. And with each day, the hell grows longer and more tormenting. But that's my life for yah, the low life of Duo Maxwell; Shinigami..  
  
The car pulled up through the huge gates of the Darine Cemetery. It was right next to the ocean, having the sunset lowered on the grounds of the dead and gone. Duo had picked a place up on a hill, next to a tree to put the gravestone. It overlooked the ocean, and had the best view of the sunset. He thought back to the first week after the annihilation of the base. He would come here every night and watch the last bit of the sun fade in the west. He wouldn't come home till early morning, eyes blood shot, and cheeks tear stained. Sometimes he would sneak in, considering the gates were locked at night, always bringing at least one rose. Other times, he would scream and shout, showing his anger that couldn't be held in. It was sorrow that brought this upon him. But now he was quite quiet, despite his appearance of the earlier days. The black outfit he wore at the moment, with his occasional black hat and sunglasses, which such he had on now. Finding a parking space, he quickly spotted the pursian blue motorcycles; his best friends, Heero and Ann had obviously not forgotten. Slowly he got out of the car, shutting the door with a quick swipe, and went over to the passengers side and picked up the bouquet of roses; careful not to forget to place a kiss on the smiling picture of Elizabeth. He smiled back with slight tears and pain in his eyes; but he held it as he walked towards the graves.  
  
Walking up towards the sight of the supposed resting people, Duo glanced around, noticing all the other people slowly walking among the graves; some carrying flowers, others small gifts to give to there lost ones. Venturing closer to the familiar green hill sight, he spotted five people talking amongst themselves. Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa had also come to visit the young girl respect. As he drew near, it became quiet among the murmuring few. Quatre gave a slight warm smile towards Duo as he walked up; he returned it the best he could. "Hey guys," he greeted, putting on his mask, trying his best to be happy. Each one answered back with a warm smile. As he looked to each, he noticed they all carried one rose, blood red, Elizabeth's favorite. She had told him that while they sat in that last tree before taking on their last fight. It brought back worse memories, but also comfort. *Guess they picked up on that* he thought back to all the other times he brought blood red. But now for some reason he was carrying pure white roses. It hadn't really occurred to him why he had picked the chaste color; for some reason today he felt a little different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. It just felt as if something where different today. He slowly made his way up to the grave, the others staying behind to let him pay his respects. The hike up the hill wasn't that steep, but his feet felt like lead, trudging up with each step he took. As he approached the tree that shaded the stone during the day, and sheltered during night, someone else was there. "What the?" he questioned as he came closer. He studied the figures clothes that concealed the true identity. It looked semi-feminine with the slender figure. He assumed it was a she; a familiar dark braid hung down behind her a little longer then her lower back. She wore a long black overcoat with black dress shirt and pants. Shiny black boots accompanied them with a black hat in one hand. In the other hand was a garland of black roses. "Black roses?" Duo questioned to himself, "huh?" He looked up to see the figure turn towards him. The hat was replaced back on her head, along with sunglasses that shined the day twice back. She smiled to him as she made her way down the hill towards him. Brushing past, a faint sent of blood red roses aroused with the breeze. "Hey Duo," came a soft voice as the gleam of a slight smile came from under the shadow of the hat. She walked the rest of the way down, through the group waiting at the bottom of the hill. They watched her pass; then looked back up to him. He was surprised; eyes slightly wider, then a small smile crossed his face. He placed the white bouquet down, intermingled with the black ones. The two aromas filled the air as he stood up and looked out towards the ocean. *I wonder who that was.. Will I ever know.. Maybe I should follow.. Nah, a little mystery in this world would be interesting* he thought as the ocean breezed pick up, weaving the sweet aroma of the flowers with the salt air. Flower petals were picked up in the wind as it passed by, also weaving the leaves of the trees. An old saying Heero once learned and repeated trailed off into the distance sound of nature, "Do as your heart tells you.."  
  
A/N: Man, this is the last chapter of this story. The first one I actually finished. Wow, kind of sucks. I'll really miss this one. Okay, well, I've considered making a sequel if I get enough reviews, at least 10. Find out maybe who this mysterious character is. But I want your opinion. Should it mix with fantasy, sci-fi, stay this normal way.. or another suggestion? Please, they will all be welcomed and very appreciated, that is, if you want a sequel. Oh, and the Linkin Park songs are not owned by me. So, as of this story, a last goodbye! -Darken Angel 


End file.
